Linked
by Ninja-band-aid
Summary: L and Light are cuffed together. Light wants to get some work done but L has... other plans. Come for the smut, stay for the lulz.


_"I don't have any way to observe you full time, Light…. This way, we will never be apart, and there will be no possible way for you to elude me…"_

"WHATT????" Light demanded, "I do not want to spend forever cuffed to you!"

"Relax," L replied calmly, "It will only be for a while... Just long enough to rid me of my final 12% doubt."

As he spoke, the detective twirled the linked cuffs in his hand. Two wristlets, one long chain- about four feet or so in length. Barely long enough for any scrap of modesty. Light could not believe this. When would it be enough for him? How much proof did the lunatic need to see his 'innocence'!? Had the time spent in confinement not been enough?

Just who did he think he-

"Hey!!"

While Light had been immersed in his furious thoughts, L had taken the chance to slap the cuff on his wrist.

The deep, repressed part of light that knew full well that he was a criminal froze in terror. L had the cuffs on him. He was as good as finished already.

But in spite of his perspetrating forehead, he kept a level face. (He only _slightly _resembled Mello in chocolate withdrawal.)

"We will stay this way until I am satisfied of your innocence, Light," L said, clicking his own cuff shut. "Just a few weeks, I'm sure," was that sleep deprived weirdo SMILING at him?! "It'll be over before you know it."

† † †

So he had said. But by the end of the week, it certainly felt like forever. It had been miserable. Light was trapped like a rat in a cage.

Whenever he tried to do anything, L was right there.

He had to sit beside him at the desk. He had to be careful when he stood, or he'd be yanked back. Same whenever he tried to reach for something or stretch in his seat. When walking, he had to slow his pace to match the slouching shuffle of his captor. They might as well have been holding hands!

He couldn't sleep in the least. There were side-by-side twin beds in his room, with a small gap and a side table between. The idea was for each man to have a bed, chain between.

That was the _idea _anyway. In practice… Not so much.

Maybe it was all the sugar… Maybe he was just an insomniac… But L never slept. Ever.

By Wednesday, he didn't even bother getting into the bed anymore. He just sat on the floor, crouched with his back leaning on Light's bed.

It reached the point where Light had to wonder if L was taking some sort of upper to keep himself awake and vigilant.

Needless to say, Light was getting no sleep. The stress was getting to him, and the made L even more suspicious. Someone with a clean conscious ought to slumber soundly…. The thought of this added to Lights stress, so her slept even less- It was a self-perpetuating cycle.

At this rate, he'd never rid of him!

And don't even get him started on the shower or lavatory set up. He was seriously starting to question L's motives…. Also, hygiene habits.

† † †

So it was an exhausted and annoyed young man who suffered through one of L's "Breakfast Meetings".

(For the record, nobody broke their fast save for L. His morning eating habits- Pancakes, French toast, melon, sweet coffee and teas, egg-based things that may or may not feature ACTUAL eggs, and cookies- tended to take away ones appetite)

"Today…" L said, in a mouthful monotone, I am giving you all the day off."

Surprised looks greeted him.

"Oh, come now," L said without looking up. "You've all been working very hard, and you deserve a break. One day won't be the end of our case. Besides, it will freshen you up for all the hard work ahead."

"But, Ryuzaki-" began the senior Yagami, "Are you sur-"

"Yes, I am sure," L interrupted. "And don't act so shocked. I'm not some slave driver." The links on his arm clinked ironically as he reached for something that appeared to be a cotton candy omelet.

Light suppressed an annoyed chibi symbol, as Matsuda whooped and began thanking their boss apparent profusely.

As the other members of the team filtered out (Light didn't know where they were going, but Mochi was saying something about baseball… or was that ballet?) and L finished his cold coffee, Light cornered him.

"I think I'll just be staying here to get some extra work done ahead of time," He said casually, "Pull a few statistics, you know."

"No, I don't know," L said, "You're still attached to me. And I'd like a day off as well."

"You can un-cuff me for a day," He argued.

"No, I don't think so."

"But someone should be here to-"

"Watari is perfectly capable of holding down the Head Quarters in our absence."

Light drew back. God, it was like having his mind read!

"And I think you could use a day off, too, Light," L said, looking up at him with dark rimmed, shadowy eyes. "A little bit of fun won't kill you."

† † †

L's idea of 'fun' was quite different from Light's.

Their first stop was what L called an errand. Apparently, he needed new pants.

Their… Attached state.. Led to quite a few interesting glances on the street as they strolled down the sidewalk (L had bypassed the options of the limousine and the squad car in favor of "fresh air and exercise" – terms that, until now, Light had been unaware were in L's vocabulary.)

When they arrived at the shop, Light visibly winced, quite the show of emotion for him. It was a boutique, with an interior so pink it made his head ache. This was a shop fit for Misa- _not_ what he would have expected of L.

Yet the man walked in calmly. And the teenage girl behind the counter greeted him as if she knew him.

"And what can I do for you gentlemen today?" she asked, flashing a searchlight-bright smile.

"We are in the market for jeans." L said calmly.

'_We?'_ thought light, becoming irritated. '_What 'we'!_'

"Of course!!" the girl said, hopping up from behind the counter to dash over and assist.

They were soon loaded with a pile of pants in varying cuts and colors, and led back to the dressing rooms.

Originally, Light intended to wait on the other side of the curtain- but L grabbed the chain and yanked him back into the room with him.

"Aren't you going to help me out, Light?" he asked him, face suddenly painfully close.

"Ryuzaki-" Light said, drawing back. "What are you-"

"Just examining the merchandise, Light… even you could see that."

L was very close now, almost touching. Lights breathing sped, eyes widening nervously.

Their chain clinked a bit as L straightened up. Light drew in a sharp breath- He'd never seen him standing straight before- he was tall- taller than Light himself. And he was now hovering over him, making his legs feel weak and stomach woozy.

"What about your… your clothes?" Light asked,

"Oh, I needn't undress for just this," L muttered, drawing down Lights collar.

"No-" Light said, blushing, "I meant-" he gestured to the folded pants on the floor.

"Merely a ruse," L said, shrugging as he went in for the kill.

Light stiffened- also, his posture changed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, voice low and forced.

"I already answered that, Light. It isn't like you need things repeated." L inhaled deeply- like he was trying to breathe Light in.

'_What? But he said-_' Light thought. Wait…. '_Unless… I'm the merchen-_'

Lips, soft and moist, touched to the side of his neck. Light gasped softly, color rising in his face.

What was going on here? Was L- Was L _kissing_ him? His neck… then his jawline as the man's feminine-soft and masculine-rough lips traveled across the map of Lights skin. L moved methodically, kisses planted in certain, key places, as if he was following a grid visible only to himself.

And then the bites. By this point, Light did not think that he could have spoken, even if he had wanted to do so. To stop L … Even if he wanted to do so.

He didn't know quite what was going on… L was a guy! He was a guy! This was so… wrong… But he didn't want it to stop.

When L bit down for the first time, Light sprang up. He'd never felt anything so painfully wonderful before- His body craved more.

His hips pivoted forward as L began to nibble at his tender neck. The detective drew back, glancing down.

A smile- very nearly a smirk- played over his lips when he looked back up at lights beet-red face. Black hair blocking Light's line of vision (squinted thought it now was in his efforts to control himself), L moved back in.

One hand pulled down Light's collar, unbuttoning the tip of his shirt front to expose a tuned chest. L's lips found Light's collarbone and focused there, and his palm found the space between Light's legs and thighs and legs and focused there.

Light gasped, eyes shutting tightly. The chain clinked softly as L rocked his hand gently back and fourth, sending shockwaves through Lights body. The man's hand sped as he kissed into the sensitive hollow of Light's throat. Light hand clenched and unclenched. He could scarcely take it any longer.

Though he had been "with" Misa Amane for what felt like ages, she had never made him feel so… so…

"Ngh-" he trembled as L's thumb grazed over his stiffness. None of his other temporary girlfriends had been like this with him, either. And not from lack of trying, either. He was young and handsome- they all tried so hard. But they meant utterly nothing to him. Tools for use in his plight- nothing more.

But this. _**This**_. Now he felt something. Something so spectacular he couldn't even register it enough to put to words.

It was as if he was moving, fast approaching something. A cliff. And he wanted to meet the edge and fall from it. A free skydive into wonderful oblivion. All with L hanging onto him, making it happen.

Or making it all end.

The touching stopped, just as Light hovered on the end, L released him. His eyes flew open to find L meeting his gaze directly.

"… L…" he stammered.

"Do you want me to keep going, Light?" the man whispered softly.

"Yes!" he replied. No hesitation.

"Would you do anything?" that monotone had never sounded so alluring.

"Yes," he panted, desperate with want.

"Tell me you will do anything for this," L requested calmly.

"Anything!!" promised Light in a moan.

L hesitated for a torturous moment-

"Admit that you're Kira."

Light flinched. No. No, not that. _'Damn him!!__'_ he though furiously. He couldn't. One moment of bliss was not worth- L groped painfully at him. Light gasped and gave in.

"Fine- Yes, I am Kira!"

"Good," L cooed, bringing his grip tighter to finish it all off, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

† † †

Outside the shop, the entire body of the local InterPol was assembled. The teen girl stood back, removing a wig to reveal 'her' true identity- Matsuda. The rest of the police stood with him.

L led Light out, his the only hands restrained now.

Light Yagami- Kira – was led to a waiting van. He cursed L with his last gulp of free air.

"That was amazing, Ryuzaki!" Aizawa complimented, "I never thought you'd get a confession out of him- how did you pull it off?"

"Oh," L shrugged, clapping the man on the back with a slightly sticky hand, "When you're a master detective such as myself, you have your methods."

**END**


End file.
